Rain gutter supports currently in use are designed solely to provide lateral support for gutters installed on a stationary basis. They are most efficient on buildings found in tropical or moderate climates where snowfall is limited or non-existent. Unfortunately, present rain gutter supports are not efficient on buildings in environments with snow and ice.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.